Naruto: The God's Companion
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: When the universe has been calm for eons; what can one expect when a bored time goddess learns of one of the most beloved heroes of all time? Read and find out!
1. Prelude

**Naruto: the God's Companion**

 **Kigen: Hello my dear readers it is I, your beloved author. I am here to give you a wonderful treat. Why? Simple, today is an important day. For those of you that are not aware, today is October 10** **th** **; otherwise known as Naruto-Kun's birthday. Happy birthday Naru-Bozu! Now now, do not fret, the other stories you all hold near and dear are not forgotten. I just wanted to do this as a tribute to one of my favorite anime characters.**

 **This story is a Naruto/DBZ crossover; however, no he will not become a Saiyan. There will be guest appearances of the Z Fighters, however as in this fanfic; the Elemental Nations are a DBZ Earth that is so far in the distant future, most things, if not all in DBZ is unremembered. More will be revealed later on. Now it's time for the show!**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** ** _Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons._**

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 ** _Sorry boss….._**

…

 **Prelude Start**

…

-Age 10954-

…

Bored. A sigh could be heard as a large building similar to a temple came into view. The building was surrounded by a vast green sky which complimented the massive tree that appeared to be growing from the building itself. A smaller, spherical building was a little bit away from it with a small fountain next to it. This secondary building could be best described as a hut; and a rather homey one at that. Another sigh could be heard coming from the hut.

As we look further inside the hut we see a petite humanoid with a pinkish almost purple skin tone as well as pinkish hair color cut short. Her clothing appeared rather unique as the purple robes she wore had a yellow trim on them and she wore them to hang from her upper arms. A darker blue sleeveless undergarment was worn underneath her robes. She wore pants that were a lighter tone than the shirt that appeared more ballooned on her thighs and became slightly tighter as you looked down. She was currently lying on a rather comfortable looking bed barefoot with her arms crossed behind her head. Another sigh was heard coming from her.

This young woman was none other than the Toki no Kaiōshin (Supreme Kai of Time) Chronoa. As her title dictated, it was her duty to watch over the flow of time throughout the cosmos. That was all good and well with her; however, after so many eons after the defeat of Demigra, Towa and Mira; the times after the Z Fighters progressed to lesser scale events. While for the grand scheme of things this was very good; but the normally excited woman found things to be dull; duller than dull even.

Sighing once more, Chronoa looked at the ceiling of her home, "I'm sooooo bored!" she moaned. "If I had known that I'd be this bored after releasing Trunks from his duty as my assistant, I wouldn't have done it!"

She knew it was an empty statement; Trunks had served as her attendant for many years due to taking her words seriously when they had first met. But as time went on, she knew he deserved to live his own life. After taking a few months trying to convince him, Trunks eventually went home to his own time and later married that Mai girl he had met. They were good for each other, she mused.

Despite how happy she was for her longtime friend to have his happy ending, the Kaiōshin still found herself to be bored. There just weren't any more threats on a cosmic scale anymore. It had been eons since the universe had seen any of the likes of Frieza, Cell, or even Majin Buu. Don't get her wrong that was good and all, but back in the day, things were exciting.

A soft caw could be heard. Chronoa looked towards the sound already knowing the cause of it. A large white owl-like bird with yellow and white feather stood perched on her bedside table; his long beard of feathers lay on the floor as he looked at his owner. This was Tokitoki, Chronoa's pet and oldest friend. She had raised him when he had been very young. Due to this, she was granted her title as the Toki no Kaiōshin. One would wonder why raising a bird, while an odd one at that, would cause someone to receive such an important position in the universe. The direct reason is that Tokitoki wasn't an ordinary bird. He could create time as well as many other hidden abilities. Since Chronoa was the being who raised him as a chick and had shown to work well with him, she was granted her title.

Smiling softly at her old friend, she pat him on the head, "I'm alright Tokitoki, I'm just so bored." He tilted his head at her in regard to her statement before he flew off hooting at her.

Startled by his sudden take off, the Kaiōshin fell off her bed before rushing to the door that her avian friend had just left; "TOKITOKI YOU JERK! THAT WAS SOOO RUDE OF YOU!" she hollered at the retreating form.

Huffing for a moment in brief annoyance, Chronoa saw that he was heading into the Time Vault (ie: the first building shown). Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, she followed him.

-In the Time Vault-

She found Tokitoki clutching in his talons a Time Scroll from one of the many sections of the Time Vault as she walked through the large doorway. "What are you doing Tokitoki?" she asked curiously. Instead of responding to her as he normally would, Tokitoki merely flew over to her and proceeded to hand her the scroll.

Looking at him once more, she opened the Time Scroll. As the odd screen on the parchment became clearer she saw a young boy with radiating blond hair, although this was definitely no saiyan she mused to herself. The hours seemed to fly as she went from one scroll to the next; watching and becoming enthralled in the young boy's brief story. From his first moments involving a large entity of Chakra (which she mused was the combination of Spiritual Energy or Reiryoku as she knew it and Ki, the energy of the power) to the age of four, where he seemed to have been kicked out of the orphanage.

"That's odd." She mused to herself, "Why isn't there anymore?" the answer came to her immediately. "His story is still going on!" she said loudly as she stood up. She couldn't help but become excited about this child. She could tell that despite the hand he had been dealt in life, despite the beatings and pain he had been given by people that should be sent to HFIL; his heart was still pure. 'He's like Goku was.' She thought endearingly.

Throughout her time as the Toki no Kaiōshin; she had seen many pure hearted men who had garnered her affection. However, as they were all in the past most of them were already married. Men like Bardock and Goku for example were men that she found herself to be unexplainably attracted to. Sadly for her though they were both married and as such off limits due to her standards. She placed her thumb on her chin, 'True he is still a child, buuuuut….'

Her train of thought ended as Tokitoki smacked her upside the head with his right wing. Clutching her head due to the surprising amount of pain the bird had inflicted, she glared cutely at her pet with small tears forming in her eyes. "TOKITOKI!" she exclaimed before noticing his serious gaze.

Her eyes followed his as he pointed his wing at the scroll once more as if trying to emphasize its meaning. Chronoa's eyes widened as she understood his actions. "You….you want to help him don't you Tokitoki?" she said softly.

Tokitoki remained quiet but nodded all the same in retort. His power had shown him the future of the blond child that had been shown in the Time Scroll. True, he would become the Hokage as he had always dreamed of; Tokitoki knew the lad's life should've been better than what he had had. So, just this once, the old bird mused to himself, he would change the future to better not only the child's but the future of his lonely mistress as well.

He knew she was lonely, and while he was with her every day, she deserved to have a companion in life. So, why not kill two fish with one beak (he refused to use the more common expression) and help both people? True he and Chronoa weren't allowed to change history, but the lad's future has yet to come to past. The future could always be changed; it just wasn't allowed if the events haven't happened. Those damn rules always hurt his head a little; those Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Rules. Gah, so complex!

The bird shook his head and looked at her once more. She appeared to be in deep thought; thinking of all the possible scenarios of directly involving herself with this child. Just what will she decide?

…

Find out Next Time on NARUTO: THE GOD'S COMPANION!

…

… **PRELUDE END!...**

 **Kigen: Well my dear readers, was the Prelude of this story. I hope you all like it! I know it is rather short, however; this was merely the prelude of our tale! Now, worry not, more will come in time (heh heh) Now, before I end this, I want you all to let me know if I should have only Naruto be with Chronoa or should she be willing to share him? Up to you guys.**

 **Welp, time for me to sign off; I need to grab my Ramen and Cheesecake.**

 **Ja Ne~!**


	2. Episode I

**Naruto: The God's Companion**

 **Kigen: Hello once again my loyal readers; it is I, Kigen-Sama! I have to say I am both impressed and pleased with how much love this story is getting. True I did receive a negative review from a guest, but if I let a flame hurt me then what point do I have in being a writer in the first place. All in all, I'm happy with how things are looking. Also, I've received a review from both sides of the coin on the pairing. What do you guys think? Should Chronoa share or should she be selfish for once? Both work for me as I've yet to do a single pairing story. Up to you guys.**

 **Solo-Chronoa: 1**

 **Harem: 1**

 **That settles that! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Ps: In case you guys are wondering about the Time Scroll showing Naruto; as I said, the Elemental Nations is the present day, not past or present. Naruto is currently four. The Time Scrolls are the record of time and are automatically updated with what happens. As such Chronoa just witnessed Naruto being kicked out of the orphanage as it was happening. Just letting you guys know as it gives me a small headache trying to explain something as complex as time.**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** _ **Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons.**_

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 _ **Sorry boss…..**_

…

Last Time on NARUTO: THE GOD'S COMPANION!

…

Throughout her time as the Toki no Kaiōshin; she had seen many pure hearted men who had garnered her affection. However, as they were all in the past most of them were already married. Men like Bardock and Goku for example were men that she found herself to be unexplainably attracted to. Sadly for her though they were both married and as such off limits due to her standards. She placed her thumb on her chin, 'True he is still a child, buuuuut….'

Her train of thought ended as Tokitoki smacked her upside the head with his right wing. Clutching her head due to the surprising amount of pain the bird had inflicted, she glared cutely at her pet with small tears forming in her eyes. "TOKITOKI!" she exclaimed before noticing his serious gaze.

Her eyes followed his as he pointed his wing at the scroll once more as if trying to emphasize its meaning. Chronoa's eyes widened as she understood his actions. "You….you want to help him don't you Tokitoki?" she said softly.

Tokitoki remained quiet but nodded all the same in retort. His power had shown him the future of the blond child that had been shown in the Time Scroll. True, he would become the Hokage as he had always dreamed of; Tokitoki knew the lad's life should've been better than what he had had. So, just this once, the old bird mused to himself, he would change the future to better not only the child's but the future of his lonely mistress as well.

He knew she was lonely, and while he was with her every day, she deserved to have a companion in life. So, why not kill two fish with one beak (he refused to use the more common expression) and help both people? True he and Chronoa weren't allowed to change history, but the lad's future has yet to come to past. The future could always be changed; it just wasn't allowed if the events haven't happened. Those damn rules always hurt his head a little; those Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Rules. Gah, so complex!

The bird shook his head and looked at her once more. She appeared to be in deep thought; thinking of all the possible scenarios of directly involving herself with this child. Just what will she decide?

…

 **[EPISODE I: "Of Time and Ramen, A God's Arrival!"]**

…

Chronoa looked at the scroll in her grasp, debating on about which path she should take. Tokitoki remained silent as he watched her silently. He could almost see the war waging in her mind; to interfere in the mortal world after eons or to allow history take its course as she had allowed it too.

'What should I do?' the question glared at her mind. She could see his heart, eons of interacting with the near-godlike warriors of old would help with that regard; and while she knew that by interacting with him would give her a friend like no other….would it be right? Would it be fair for a Kaiōshin to alter his life before it could truly begin? What would the other gods think?! Would they separate the two if she went along with her train of thought? Would they accept Naruto's presence in the world of the Kaiōshin?! There were too many questions. Just too many questions!

A cry of pain drew her from her thoughts. Startled, she looked down back at the scroll. 'What had happened?!', Chronoa thought, worried about what was happening. 'The last I saw, Naruto had been looking for a spot to settle for the night in an old alley, shouldn't he have been safe for the time being?'

Her unspoken question was answered much to her chagrin. The in the dark alley, lay a face down Naruto who was struggling to get up as a shadowy figure slowly began to walk towards him while brandishing a kunai from their person.

Chronoa began trembling as she watched in horror. "N-NARUTO!" she exclaimed. Instinctively, her Ki flared vibrantly. The scroll fell to the ground as she vanished in a bright flash. Tokitoki flew out of the Time Vault, cawing loudly as he vanished in a flux of magic.

With Naruto (Ten Minutes Prior)

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON!" the withered witch known as the Orphanage Matron exclaimed. A pained 'Oof' could be heard as she threw the young child out the door into the cold streets of Konoha.

The young boy looked up from where he was on the street to see the elderly woman slam the door of the orphanage; barring him from ever returning. Grumbling quietly to himself, the four year old gradually picked himself off the dirty road, noting the pain in his side from where he had hit the curb was fading.

'Just like all the other times.' He thought to himself. This wasn't the first time he had been hurt by the old woman; and like the other times, he healed. 'Was it because of his parents' was a question, one of many in fact, that he had when he thought of his ability to heal quickly. He could only dream about what cool parents he had if they were able to heal like he could, he mused. But alas, he had never known the identity of his mother nor his father. He could only hope against hope that they had loved him; and not that they were an unloving bastard and whore like he had been told by the Matron and other villagers.

Shaking his head, he stood up and looked up at the sky noticing the clouds building up above the village. "Looks like I better find a place to sleep." He told himself quietly.

Now many would be surprised at how Naruto was able to talk for a child of his age. While growing up, he needed to mature at a quicker pace; he would watch and listen as the other adults spoke and taught himself how to talk properly. He was proud that he could speak better than the other kids his age, sadly though, the Matron only used that as an excuse to hurt him more due to being a 'Freak' as she put it.

He shook his head upon realizing his mind was wandering again. He needed to find shelter, and quickly if the rain clouds forming told him. True he had never gotten sick before, but he didn't want to chance it; that and he'd rather not be cold and wet tonight. As he walked along the dark streets, Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by an unseen person.

As he strained his eyes, he saw up ahead was an alley. Motivated by the drops of rain that had begun to fall; Naruto moved faster to the alley's entrance. As he began walking down the cobbled road, his eyes scanned the narrow road before him, looking for anything that could protect from the rain. Amidst the thundering sounds of the now intensifying storm brewing, Naruto heard a faint sound behind.

Before he could move, Naruto felt himself being roughly kicked in the back; the impact sending him crashing almost twenty feet further down the now soaked road of the alley. Pain filled him as he let out a cry of pain. He had landed roughly on his left arm, breaking his femur, thus causing the cry to come from his lips.

Dark chuckling seemed to overpower the pouring rain. Naruto, soaked, trembling in both fear and pain, could only shout in surprise as a brilliant flash of light illuminated the alley; nearly blinding him in the process.

"Are you alright?" a concerned yet melodious voice spoke.

The words were barely recognized by the dazed youth. However, they quickly echoed in his ears. Looking up from his position, his quickly returning vision cleared, revealing the back of a short woman with short pink hair and odd robes standing protectively between the shadow covered attacker and himself.

"Wh'what?" he could only say as he looked at the mysterious woman. She turned her head to look at him. Her skin was an odd deep pink almost purple. Combined with her hair and her odd robes; she was perhaps the oddest person he had ever seen in his relatively short life.

Chronoa's Pov

Her pink aura settled to a simmering glow as she stood between the one who dared to attack Naruto. Not wanting to take her eyes of the still almost useable attacker, she asked a bit louder than she had meant to. "Are you alright?"

Not hearing the boy she had left the Time Nest to protect respond, she chanced it and looked back to look at him. She saw those sapphire-like eyes of his blink rapidly as he strained to see her properly. 'Looks like my teleportation dazed him a bit' she noted slightly bitter about doing so. She turned her head back to face the person who had forced her hand, bracing herself to protect the blond behind her; narrowing her eyes as she did so.

The light of her aura soon breached the darkness hiding the attacker' revealing them, or rather him, the pair before him. He appeared to be a jounin judging by the vest on his chest, although there were no real defining attributes to differentiate him from his peers. His dark brown hair was cut short slightly hanging below his ears with his Hitai-ate covering his forehead. His skin was tanned as a result of his shinobi lifestyle, however it was the eyes that caught the Kaiōshin's attention. They were glazed in madness.

The newly revealed jounin began slowly walking towards the Kaiōshin and the downed blond, chuckling as he did so. With each step, a purple colored aura began to envelope the grinning mad man.

Chronoa's eyes grew as she felt the aura coming from the man. How could she not recognize it even after all this time? She gritted her teeth as the man came to a stop just barely ten feet from her.

"You will cease and desist." She ordered the man who chuckled again. He didn't even seem to notice her words as his maddened eyes looked solely upon the prone child behind her. Roaring in maddened ferocity, the unnamed male dashed at the Kaiōshin, intent to pass her and kill the boy.

All restraint gone, the Toki no Kaiōshin raised her hand. "NO YOU DON'T!" as she cried out, a brilliant pink beam of Ki burst from her hand and slammed into the man as he had leapt with the kunai in hand; enveloping the area in a blinding light.

The man's cry of madness was drowned out as his body was vaporized by the furious Kaiōshin.

As the light faded, the only sound that could be heard in the alley was the pattering of the rain.

…

Next Time on NARUTO: THE GOD'S COMPANION!

…

" _Hello there, my name's Chronoa."_

" _Na-Naruto…"_

… **CHAPTER END…**

 **Kigen: Well, there you have it folks! Chapter two (ie. Episode I) of my story! What do you guys think? Expect more to come not only with this story, but some of my others as well! But for now, I'mma go nab some Cheesecake! Give my stories more reviews m'kay?!**

 **Ja'Ne~!**


	3. Episode II

**Naruto: The God's Companion**

 **Kigen: Hello once again my loyal readers; it is I, Kigen-Sama! Here we are once more with the God's Companion! Not gonna lie I am happy with how big this story is becoming in such a short amount of time. But that's not saying there haven't been reviews of a lesser desired variety….same formula as other stories my cheesecake loving ass….anyway, I hope I'm not the only one who is ecstatic at Xenoverse 2's arrival on Tuesday next week! My first character will most likely be Naruto-Kun. That'll probably help me with how I want him to work in this story. Can't wait for it! Also, In regards to the pairing…**

 **Solo-Chronoa: 1**

 **Harem: 5**

… **yeah, so far people are leaning more towards a harem, myself including. However, even if it is decided to be a harem, the pairing will be no more than 5. I want to focus more on the story instead of having every woman wanting the D. Besides, I have already chosen someone to add if it does become a harem. If you guys want a harem, you have up to two chapters from now to make the choice. Vote wisely.**

 **Also, to you Flamers of the internet! Your hateful reviews fuel the might of our God of Destruction, the Great Beerus-Sama~! Cower in Fear as you empower Him!**

 **Well that settles that! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** ** _Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons._**

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 ** _Sorry boss….._**

…

Last Time on NARUTO: THE GOD'S COMPANION!

…

Her pink aura settled to a simmering glow as she stood between the one who dared to attack Naruto. Not wanting to take her eyes of the still almost useable attacker, she asked a bit louder than she had meant to. "Are you alright?"

Not hearing the boy she had left the Time Nest to protect respond, she chanced it and looked back to look at him. She saw those sapphire-like eyes of his blink rapidly as he strained to see her properly. 'Looks like my teleportation dazed him a bit' she noted slightly bitter about doing so. She turned her head back to face the person who had forced her hand, bracing herself to protect the blond behind her; narrowing her eyes as she did so.

The light of her aura soon breached the darkness hiding the attacker' revealing them, or rather him, the pair before him. He appeared to be a jounin judging by the vest on his chest, although there were no real defining attributes to differentiate him from his peers. His dark brown hair was cut short slightly hanging below his ears with his Hitai-ate covering his forehead. His skin was tanned as a result of his shinobi lifestyle; however it was the eyes that caught the Kaiōshin's attention. They were glazed in madness.

The newly revealed jounin began slowly walking towards the Kaiōshin and the downed blond, chuckling as he did so. With each step, a purple colored aura began to envelope the grinning mad man.

Chronoa's eyes grew as she felt the aura coming from the man. How could she not recognize it even after all this time? She gritted her teeth as the man came to a stop just barely ten feet from her.

"You will cease and desist." She ordered the man who chuckled again. He didn't even seem to notice her words as his maddened eyes looked solely upon the prone child behind her. Roaring in maddened ferocity, the unnamed male dashed at the Kaiōshin, intent to pass her and kill the boy.

All restraint gone, the Toki no Kaiōshin raised her hand. "NO YOU DON'T!" as she cried out, a brilliant pink beam of Ki burst from her hand and slammed into the man as he had leapt with the kunai in hand; enveloping the area in a blinding light.

The man's cry of madness was drowned out as his body was vaporized by the furious Kaiōshin.

As the light faded, the only sound that could be heard in the alley was the pattering of the rain.

…

 **[EPISODE II: "A Monkey Informed, the Gods Converge!"]**

…

Chronoa stood unmoving as she sensed for the corrupt Ki signal, her eyes darting through the dust in the air. After a few tense seconds, she sighed as she turned to see the child staring at her in astonishment. Smiling softly, the Kaiōshin walked towards him before kneeling.

"Hello there, my name's Chronoa."

"Na-Naruto…"

'So cute.' The deity could only giggle at the still astonished face, the child had; but she couldn't blame him. After all, the powerful Ki blasts haven't been seen on the Earth in eons, plus he was still currently a child. She then noticed several flickers of various lifeforms approaching.

'Hmmmm…'

She stood up and turned just as the beings arrived not twenty feet away.

There were twelve of them in total, with eleven of them in dark grey and black attire that she had come to know as the ANBU uniform; this was confirmed to her as their faces were hidden by ceramic masks made in an animal motif. However it was the twelfth person that she noticed that caught her attention.

An elder man stood in front of the others decked in a black jumpsuit with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs; a green gauntlet covered much of his right arm. On his head, he wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Hitai-ate tied with two long straps. His stern gaunt face with a grayed goatee and dark eyes told her that this was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's 'Shinobi no Kami' and the Sandaime Hokage.

The elder stepped forward, his face showing nothing but caution as he looked at the entity for him. His old eyes then saw the youth lying behind her. 'Naruto-Kun!' his mind cried out as he went into his battle stance; ready to fight this possible threat.

"Identify yourself at once!" His voice showing the woman before him his intent if she did not comply. As the ANBU behind him readied their weapons; a young voice caught everyone's attention.

"Jii-Chan wait! She saved me!" Naruto cried out as he clutched his broken arm. The old leader turned his gaze back to the woman; not breaking his stance for a moment. "Is this true Naruto-Kun?" he asked, "The state of this ally tells me otherwise." He stated as he gestured to the rubble surrounding them.

Chronoa chose to speak at this time. "He speaks the truth Hokage-San, had I not arrived, little Naru-Chan here would be dead before the night was up."

This statement, alongside the one said by his surrogate grandchild (as he had been growing on him each time the old Kage had visited the Orphanage the past few years) made Hiruzen decide to give this stranger the benefit of the doubt and allowed his old body to relax.

Sighing, he signaled his subordinates to stand down before looking at Chronoa. "Explain." He said.

Chronoa looked at the village leader before shaking her head lightly. "This conversation can't be said here. It'd be best to speak somewhere private. However…" she ended her sentence and kneeled down before Naruto and placed her hand on his arm gently.

"What're you?!" the old man exclaimed as a soft pink glow enveloped the child. After a couple seconds, the woman stood up and smiled at the old monkey. "I wasn't about to let lil' Naru here have his arm broken any longer than it had to be. Heh heh." She giggle as an exhausted but amazed Naruto flexed his arm, not feeling any pain. Chronoa's smiled then turned a more neutral tone, "Shall we?"

Nodding, Hiruzen picked up the blond youth and gestured the oddly skin toned female to follow him.

[Hokage Tower: Fifteen Minutes Later]

"Now that we're here," Hiruzen said as he sat down at his desk, "Who are you?" It was currently only the Deity and himself in the office as he had his ANBU take Naruto to his home and was ordered to watch him as he rested. Sighing (she has been doing that a lot she noticed) she sat down in the chair in front of him and tried to think of how to explain who and what she was. 'Looks like I'll just have to wing it.' She thought.

"Hokage-San," she began, "Do you believe in Gods?"

Raising an eyebrow, the wizened elder spoke. "I do, why would you ask such a thing?" Looking at him, she spoke in a calm voice. "My name is Chronoa, I am the Toki no Kaiōshin; the guardian and watcher of Time itself."

A tense feeling of killing intent could be felt as Hiruzen glared at her. "Do you expect me to believe that a young woman such as yourself to be a God?" his tone now dark and tense. The old warrior then felt a colossal amount of power flood the room; practically paralyzing him as the self-proclaimed Kaiōshin was engulfed in a brilliant pink aura. "Hiruzen Sarutobi." Her once kind voice, now stern and angered, "What I said was true. Despite my youthful form, I have lived for **EONS**!" the aura now simmering until it vanished. "I saved Naruto-Kun because I believe that he will become important in the future to come for the entire world…." 'as well as to me' she finished in her mind.

As he caught his breathe; the old man thought over what had been said, as well as the power that this rather small woman had shown. In the brief moments that he had felt that power, he saw her as what she truly was. And it terrified him of what he could have caused in his ignorance.

'To think that I'd actually be in the presence of a Goddess,' He frantically thought. 'Just what is going on?!'

He placed his hands together and bowed to the deity; hoping to appease her and spare his home from her wrath. "Gomen'nasai! Chronoa-Dono! Please accept my apology." His brow drenched in sweat as his forehead almost bashes his desk.

Sitting back in her chair, the Kaiōshin waved her hand back and forth. "It's fine," she stated; her tone now calm and sweet again. "Just don't do it again alright?" the frantic nodding told her that he would mind his manners from here on out.

[Meanwhile: on a Mysterious Planet]

"Tokiiiiiiiii~!" a caw could be heard as Tokitoki appeared in a flash above the mysterious planet. He began scouring the landscape as if searching for someone. The planet itself was a rather odd one. It could be best describe as a planet sized temple; with the lower part resembling a square upside down pyramid. Above the pyramid is a giant thick dead tree with a number of buildings on it. Several animals could be seen roaming the area surrounding the giant tree. Tokitoki cawed once more as his keen vision saw a person in the distance walking along an obscenely long staircase.

This person was a rather tall thin humanoid with teal skin, white hair, alongside of a rather effeminate Face. In his right hand was a long scepter with a gem that floats directly above it. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. The humanoid attire was a rather odd one to say the least as it consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with same white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

This person was none other than the individual known as Whis.

{Along the same time: on another Planet]

"Hmmm, just what is going on?" an old voice asked calmly. The speaker of the question was none other than a short and slim male humanoid with a skin tone akin to Chronoa but lighter in color. His skin was very wrinkled, thus showing his advanced age. His hair was a dull shade of silver and was styled into a spiked Mohawk. His ears had the same style of earrings that had been seen on the Toki no Kaiōshin and were yellow as well. His robes are a rather deep shade of blue with a posh red trim; underneath them are light blue clothes that showed his status to the viewers. This old entity was none other than Shin, the Dai Kaiōshin (Grand Supreme Kai) of the Universe.

He had arisen over the eons from his title of Higashi no Kaiōshin (Supreme Kai of the East) after receiving training from his ancestor who had retired to the outer reaches of the After Life in order to peep on the females of Other World more closely (much to everyone's Chagrin).

Much had changed since the times of Goku, Vegeta, and the others. While Shin had gone to visit them every now and then over the eons; the Dai Kaiōshin was content to enjoy the peaceful times that had be made after Goku's adventures.

Recently however, he had sensed his fellow Kaiōshin, Chronoa, descend into the Mortal World. Curious, he used his all-seeing vision to see what his old (do not tell her he said that) colleague was up to.

What he had seen did not bode well.

The man she had killed. While he did not know the name, he did sense the Ki enveloping him. That itself was odd as mankind had lost that ability through the ages; making Ki usage a lost art. It wasn't until he felt the Ki did Shin begin to worry. For it was a very familiar one. One that could spell disaster to the universal peace that had reigned for so long.

"So you have finally returned haven't you… **Demigra**?"

…

Next Time on NARUTO: THE GOD'S COMPANION!

…

" _So, it seems that our fair Toki no Kaiōshin has found someone interesting eh?"_

… **CHAPTER END…**

 **Kigen: Well, there you have it folks! Chapter three (ie. Episode II) has been completed! What do you guys think? As you can tell, things have started to heat up for the ones in charge of the cosmos. Will this long reining peace throughout the universe collapse? Why did Tokitoki go to Whis? Why is Shin's plan for the events to come? Nothing is certain, except that there will be more to come. Review and watch as the events unfold for our young hero and the universe itself. But for now, I'mma go nab some Cheesecake! Give my stories more reviews m'kay?!**

 **Ja'Ne~!**


End file.
